


Baker's Man

by beautyinstarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight
Summary: Theo makes Liam bake apology cakes after he caused mayhem at Lydia's 21st birthday party.





	Baker's Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Well, it's been a while, but here we are. 
> 
> This came from a prompt from the Thiam Discord, [ maraudersourwolf ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf) posted a photo of a cake with the words "I'm sorry I blacked out, tried to kill you, and almost got us arrested." and this is what came from that.
> 
> As always, I must give credit to my dear friend [ Tabby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby), who has read over this for me, and is someone you should check out by clicking her name if you haven't read anything by her yet. She is amazing and I love her to bits.
> 
> Also, fair warning, there is the use of the f bomb in this fic, but just one.

 

* * *

 

          It wasn’t like Liam had the intention to get so fucked on wolfsbane laced punch at Lydia’s 21st birthday party that he blacked out, but for the first time in a long while, the pack was back together again and they were all seemingly enjoying themselves. But now he found himself in his parents’ kitchen under the careful watch of Theo baking a cake for Stiles and Derek with a seperate one for Lydia cooling on a rack.

 

          “I don’t know why you’re making me do this,” Liam huffs, measuring out the powdered sugar for the icing, not even bothering to face Theo, “It’s not like they’re going to care anyway.”

 

          Theo is silent behind him, and Liam resigns himself to continuing to make the icing. He pours the sugar into the mixing bowl and then turns on the mixer only to be shrouded in a cloud of dust that kicks up. Hastily he turns off the machine before looking over at Theo who is laughing, barely holding his phone steady.

 

          "It’s not funny Theo,” Liam grits out, making his way to the sink while Theo continues to laugh. It takes much to long for Theo to calm down and come and assist him, but Liam gives the other boy a timid smile when they are standing face to face, “Was it really that bad?”

 

         “Oh, Li...it was much worse,” Theo smirks, wiping away a bit of powdered sugar from under his eye, “I mean, you handled yourself pretty well until you saw Derek touch me, which was just on my shoulder, but it made you crazy.”

 

          Theo stepped closer, backing Liam up against the counter, and whispered, “I mean, it was so hot, watching you take on Derek and try to get to Stiles. I never knew your attraction to me went that deep.”

 

          Liam swallowed, finally meeting Theo’s gaze before he kissed him, throwing his arms around the chimera’s shoulders. They only broke apart fifteen minutes later when the smell of burning food brought them out of each other.

 

______________________________

 

          Liam held the cake as Theo knocked on the loft door, and waited for Derek to answer. They looked to each other when there was a thud from the other side followed by muffled conversation before Stiles quickly opens the door.

 

          “Oh, it’s you two,” he says, voice flat. Liam takes in the flush of his cheeks and his skewed collar before his gaze shifts to Derek who is pulling on a shirt. Derek comes up from behind Stiles, cuffing him gently on the back of the head.

 

          “Play nice,” he says before turning to Liam and Theo, “What can I help you with?”

 

          Theo nudges Liam who in turn holds up the cake, “For you...both of you actually.”

 

          Derek and Stiles take in the cake; a square sheet cake, which Derek notes is slightly burnt, decorated in white icing and saying “I’m sorry I blacked out, tried to kill you, and almost got us arrested.” written out in black icing.

 

          Stiles laughs, taking out his phone and snapping a picture, making sure Liam and Theo are in it as well, before taking the cake from Liam and moving into the loft, “Dad is going to love this.”

 

          Derek sighs fondly, looking back to Stiles before turning back to Liam and Theo, “You didn’t have to do that. And for the record, John or Jordan wouldn’t have really arrested you. And congrats guys, on getting together. Now everyone owes Lydia fifty dollars.”

 

          “Wait, what?” Liam asks, but Derek has already closed the door, cutting them off from Stiles’ cackling from the couch. Liam looks over to Theo, who just seems amused before both of their phones ping with a notification from the Pack group chat. 

 

  
**Stiles Stilinski** :  _ Liam is very sorry about trying to pick a fight with Derek and almost getting arrested. [insert picture] And Derek says Lydia won the bet on when they get together, you meddling hag you. _

**Lydia Martin:** _ I did not meddle, the fact they finally got together in purely coincidence.  _

 

          Liam looks over to Theo, “They were betting on us?”

 

         Theo smiles in response, pulling Liam into him, laughing as they kiss.

 


End file.
